Todo comenzó en Hollywood
by Sashabeth
Summary: Edward Cullen nunca creyó que enamorarse podía ser tan dificil;tampoco lo tenía fácil con la prensa,las fans y un amigo el cual tenia de propósito hacerlo quedar siempre en vergüenza estaba más que hecho,pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar que se enamorara de su co-protagonista;Bella Swan había vuelto a Hollywood con ganas de conquistar el mundo,aunque eso no incluía un corazón.


_Access Hollywood_

_Confirmado: Isabella Swan, la que hasta ahora ha sido la nominada más joven de la historia de los Oscar, vuelve después de años a la gran pantalla para protagonizar la historia de amor que ha dado la vuelta al mundo, Isabella será la dulce Rebeca de The heart of the Mafia, ha sido la última en unirse al reparto de grandes actores, como lo es su compañero Edward Cullen, ganador de un Globo de oro y su co-protagonista, el dará vida al sexi y enigmático Stefan; los fans de esta trilogía esperan ilusionadas el rodaje que dará comienzo en el mes de Septiembre, esperamos con ansias el resultado de este coctel de estrellas._

_Sabía desde el momento en que la vi que me iba a dar problemas, no solo por el apellido con el que se había presentado, también por que aquellos ojos grises me paralizaron el corazón unos segundos, para luego retumbar sobre mi pecho con más fuerza, ese había sido el presentimiento, aquel malestar molesto que había tenido al entrar aquel bar el cual lo había asociado a los nervios de a ver escapado de aquella prisión que muchos llamaban hogar; había escuchado primero su risa antes de verla, llevaba media hora en aquel lugar, con un whisky en la mano y la sensación de que alguien me observaba, entonces fue que cometí el error de levantar la vista y observar al dueño de aquella risa despreocupada, ahí estaba ella, en compañía de otra mujer, al verse descubierta esbozo una sonrisa tímida, mientras levanta su bebida azul en forma de saludo, sonreí ante su descaro, la chica de la risa era bonita, su cara en forma de corazón y con sus mejillas redondas le daba un aire de niña virgen ,le acompañaban aquellos labios carnosos y rosados, quite la vista de sus labios para centrarme en su pelo cobrizo el cual caía liso sobre su espalda descubierta, volví a recorrer su cara hasta que sucedió, su mirada traspaso todo mi cuerpo, me estremecí bajo aquellos ojos metálicos los cuales me miraban con curiosidad, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me has hecho? Las respuestas no tardaron, ya que la chica de la risa bonita se acercó, aprovechando que su amiga se alejó de ella, la vi caminar enfundada en un vestido blanco, no pude retener las ganas de recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, la cual quedo en los zapatos mortalmente altos, como diría mi padre ¿a quién se le ocurre caminar con zancos?_

_-Hola, te he visto solo ¿puedo acompañarte? –lo único que pude fue asentir, recordándome no volver a ver aquellos ojos_

_-¿puedo invitarte algo de tomar? –Ella sonrió, mientras que con un gesto llamaba al barman –mi nombre es Stefan, por si te interesa –sonrió mientras jugaba con su pelo ¿estaba coqueteando? –eso que tomas es un HPNOTIQ _

_-¿lo conoces?_

_-por supuesto._

_-perdón no quería ofenderte, pero si es un HPNOTIQ –observo la copa que el camarero había traído –no soy buena socializando_

_-ya somos dos, chica de la risa bonita –ella me observo confundida –no se tu nombre, así que lo único que sé es que tu risa es bonita_

_-lo siento –levanto la mirada, me gire para ver que observaba tanto, su amiga había regresado –debo irme –mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando su mano toco mi brazo –por cierto, me llamo Rebeca_ _Vanderbilt__ –la vi alejarse y traspasar las puertas del bar_

_-Rebeca…-saboreé su nombre –aun no lo sabes, pero eres mía. _

-Edward, debes estar en media hora en el plato, no puedes llegar tarde al primer día de grabación –rodee los ojos al escuchar al pesado de mi representante

-estaré ahí en diez minutos, ya voy en el coche –conteste dando un bostezo

-¿te has quedado hasta tarde otra vez? Te dije que descanses

-Jasper joder quieres dejar de portarte como mi madre, me dormí en la madrugada pero fue porque me entretuve leyendo el libro

-¿el libro? Edward tienes que aprender el guion, ya leerás el libro cuando tengas tiempo ¿te sabes el guion Edward? –sonreí al escucharlo tan nervioso

-¿Qué te ocurre? Hoy estas peor que nunca

-tu co-protagonista, Edward tienes que estar a su altura, Isabella, las cámaras la adoran, tío fue capaz con ocho años de que la nominen a los premios de la academia, imagínate ahora, tiene diecinueve años, aunque no haya trabajado hace tiempo sigue haciéndolo igual, estuve en su prueba y te digo que casi me hizo llorar –solté a reír

-Jasper en verdad tranquilízate y no me agobies –le pedí mientras estacionaba –sé que es buena, he visto sus películas, pero Jas en verdad que saldrá bien, es la primera de tres películas que grabaremos juntos y te prometo que cuando termine toda esta locura ella y yo seremos íntimos amigos –lo escuche suspirar

-solo no la cagues…-escuche antes de que cortara

-cabrón -gruñí mientras traspasaba las puertas del set

-¡Edward! –Me gire para encontrarme con Emmet, el cual mantenía sus brazos abiertos teniendo la esperanza que corra hacia ellos, enarque una ceja en su dirección –es ¿que no me ha extrañado Eddy? Porque yo si –dijo mientras teatralmente me abrazaba soltando un sollozo

-¡Quita! Tío nos vimos la semana pasada

-por eso, siete días han pasado y no he recibido tu llamada, claro como ya te aprovechaste de mí, tiras al pobre Emmet a la basura, yo que te di mi corazón –sonreí incomodo a las personas que nos veían sorprendidos –mal hombre, ya me decía mi madre, "no confíes en los hombres guapos hijo, esos son los peores"

-¿quieres callarte? La gente nos está mirando –el me observo indignado

-¡te atreves a callarme! Eres un asco –escuche una carcajada proveniente de atrás del cuerpo de Emmet, entonces la vi

-¡trágame tierra! –susurre avergonzado

-esa es la peor actuación de mujer despechada que he visto en mi vida –Isabella Swan en todo su esplendor nos observaba divertida, mientras que yo quería que me peguen un tiro –hola soy Bella –saludo con un movimiento de mano –lo siento no he podido evitar escuchar vuestra pelea de novios –rio suavemente a la vez que yo soltaba un gemido, regreso a verme y me sonrió –no te preocupes, estamos entre amigos –nos guiño un ojo en plan camaradería –no contare vuestro secreto

-deberías contarlo, así todos sabrían la clase de hombre que es este patán –Emmet iba a terminar muerto antes de la hora de la comida –por cierto yo soy Emmet y este –me abrazo por los hombros –es mi novio Edward

-¡¿Qué no soy tu novio?! Joder Emmet en verdad que eres un grano en el culo –los dos se rieron a mi costa –perdónanos, soy un desconsiderado al permitir que escuchen esta pantomima de un actor de baja categoría –ahora fui yo el que reí al ver la cara de mi amigo –soy Edward Cullen y seré tu Stefan en la película

-ya lo sabía, os pido disculpas por no ir a la reunión que hicieron para conocernos pero no estaba en el país –se encogió de hombros –de todas formas ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos así que…

-chicos están aquí, Maggi quiere que vallan a maquillaje, síganme –suspire profundamente preparándome psicológicamente para las horas que iban a tardar en maquillarnos –Por cierto Bella, Maggi esta como loca, ya que le avisaron ayer que no ibas a teñirte el cabello

-lo siento, pero nunca me he teñido el cabello, y el cobrizo no me gusta –me observo y sonrió avergonzada –sin ofender

-no importa –espete mientras movía mi cabello ¿Qué tiene el cobrizo de malo?

-bueno por aquí, no sé si ya les informaron que estaremos solo dos semanas aquí en Seattle –lo observe sorprendido –nos vamos a Toronto y Vancouver, Renata a estado buscando lugares turísticos que concuerden con el libro, así que nos vamos a Canadá

-se veía venir, espero que filmen la escena del beso en la cascada –Bella suspiro –la cascada del parque Jasper seria genial

-¿conoces el parque Jasper?

-oh vamos Alec dame un poco de crédito…-el chico negó

-tú vas a la primera puerta Bella –ella se despidió con una mueca –la pobre Maggi va a sufrir –negó con la cabeza –Emmet tercera y Edward segunda, en cuanto terminen van a la cafetería que Renata querrá hablar con ustedes –con eso giro y desapareció

-oye Bella esta buena ¿no?

-cállate Emmet –lo vi sonreír antes de entrar a mi lugar

-hola soy Tía, siéntate que no tenemos mucho tiempo, comenzaremos con el cabello –le sonreí antes de sentarme con guion en la mano

Rebeca

_-no creerás que caeré en tus brazos ¿verdad? –sonríe torcidamente_

_Stefan_

_-no lo creo Beca, lo digo con seguridad porque ya lo has hecho_

_Rebeca_

_-¡Que no me llamo Beca! Dios mi nombre es Rebeca_

_Stefan_

_-No soy Dios, aunque muchas me han comparado con él, principalmente en la cama (suelta una risa)_

_Rebeca_

_-eres un prepotente Cazador de monstruos, eres el diablo_

_Stefan_

_-No hagas que mi paciencia termine Rebeca, porque entonces sabrás que tan diablo puedo ser…._

-¿Qué te parece el cabello negro? –Levante la mirada del guion y me observe el cabello negro, el cual se pegaba a mi frente –ahora que lo sequemos y lo peinemos quedara genial –afirmo con un guiño

-¿Cuánto durara el color? –pregunte con una mueca

-unos tres días, según el tiempo que lo mojes, así que no lo tintaremos mucho, es genial que no pierdas ese color cobre tan bonito de cabello –sonreí avergonzado, por lo menos a ella le parecía bonito –ahora lo secaremos y después maquillaremos tu rostro –asentí y volví a concentrarme en el guion

_Stefan_

_...suelo ser muy paciente, pero tú eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido en mis cincuenta años_

_(Gruñes apretando los puños)_

_Rebeca_

_-eso te parece porque he sido la primera mujer que no ruega para que te metas en su cama_

_(Da la vuelta y comienza a desvestirse)_

_-Si no es mucha molestia retírate, quiero descansar, con el trabajo y tus continuos acosos termino agotada antes de media noche_

_Stefan_

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_(Recorres su cuerpo semi desnudo)_

_-Es ¿que normalmente te desvistes delante de cualquier hombre?_

_Rebeca_

_-no de cualquiera _

_(Sonríe con burla)_

_-tú te has ganado el privilegio, primero porque estas en mi casa, y segundo porque quería ver tu reacción_

_Stefan_

_(Te acercas y la pegas a tu cuerpo)_

_-oh Beca ese ha sido tu mayor error_

_(La besas)_

-¡oh hombre! –gemí, en verdad iban hacer que el primer día nos besemos

-¿ocurre algo? ¿No le gusta su pelo? –me observe por el espejo, la verdad que el pelo negro me quedaba bien, principalmente porque estaba liso y me caía un poco hacia la cara, sonreí mi cabello nunca podría estar tan malditamente liso

-esta genial Tía, es el guion lo que me preocupa

-así que tendrá que besarla hoy…-comento al leer sobre encima- eso no tiene nada de malo o ¿sí?

-claro que no, teniendo en cuenta que hace poco más de una hora encontró a Emmet flirteando conmigo, besarla ira de maravilla para rescatar mi hombría –dije sarcástica logrando que se riera, joder hoy todos se ríen de mí.

-Muy bien comencemos…-Bella estaba ya dispuesta, su cabello cobre caía liso sobre una blusa roja de botones, la falda de oficina que llevaba acentuaba todas sus curvas, y para terminar aquellos altos zapatos que su personaje tanto le gustaban, ahí estaba Rebeca mi amor ficticio, lista para que la besara

-Edward, colócate frente a Bella –lo hice en seguida, con la mirada observe el decorado de la habitación donde estábamos, una cama grande se encontraba en el centro, sobre ella un edredón dorado con almohadones blanco, del mismo blanco eran las paredes, eran un cuarto muy bien iluminado supuestamente con vistas, ya que había el croma para proyectar la ciudad –muy bien, estamos listos ¡acción!

-escena cinco, toma uno

-_No creerás que caeré en tus brazos ¿verdad? _ -Bella me sonrió coqueta

-_ no lo creo Beca, lo digo con seguridad porque ya lo has hecho _–añadí

_-¡Que no me llamo Beca! Dios mi nombre es Rebeca_ –Bella grito y yo solté a reír

-CORTEN… ¿Edward?

-joder lo siento, es que me ha dado risa, parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche –Bella rio conmigo

-tratare de actuar mejor –fruncí el ceño

-no he dicho que actúas mal, simplemente me recordaste a mi madre

-¿eso es un cumplido?

-Otra vez… ¡Acción!

-Toma 5, toma 2

_-¡Que no me llamo Beca! Dios mi nombre es Rebeca _–grito otra vez

-_-No soy Dios, aunque muchas me han comparado con él, principalmente en la cama –_dije en tono pretencioso y luego solté a reír

-_ eres un prepotente Cazador de monstruos, eres el diablo –_espeto frunciendo el ceño

-_No hagas que mi paciencia termine Rebeca, porque entonces sabrás que tan diablo puedo ser, suelo ser muy paciente, pero tú eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido en mis cincuenta años –_dije con furia apretando los puños

-_eso te parece porque he sido la primera mujer que no ruega para que te metas en su cama –_Bella hizo una mueca irónica y se dio la vuelta con las manos en los botones de su blusa, oh hombre ya se va a desvestir -_ Si no es mucha molestia retírate, quiero descansar, con el trabajo y tus continuos acosos termino agotada antes de media noche –_fuera la blusa, quedo al descubierto su hermosa espalda adornada con las tiras del sujetador color rojo

-_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –_dije nervioso ,al ver su falda en el suelo, olvidándome momentáneamente del personaje y recorriendo su cuerpo, deteniendo un momento de más en su trasero, di un respingo cuando se dio la vuelta y me observo detenidamente

-Edward di la siguiente frase

-¿Qué? –dije sin entender

-¡CORTE! Edward hombre ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Deberías haber dicho _Es que normalmente te desvistes delante de cualquier hombre_

-Joder es que solo a ustedes se les ocurre filmar el primer día una escena como esta –la gente soltó a reír –imagínate cómo se siente Bella

-oh hombre por mí no te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo –trague el nudo que tenía en mi garganta y asentí

-otra vez, ahora viene la escena del beso, ya les iré explicando ¡ACCION!

-escena cinco, toma 3

_-Es ¿que normalmente te desvistes delante de cualquier hombre? _–Volví a mirarla

-_ no de cualquiera, tú te has ganado el privilegio, primero porque estas en mi casa, y segundo porque quería ver tu reacción –_me sonrió con burla, camine hacia ella y la pegue a mi pecho

-_ oh Beca ese ha sido tu mayor error –_me acerque a su cara

-Muy bien Edward, gira un poco más la cara, Bella acércate un poco más y mírale a los ojos como si le estuvieras retando…eso es, ahora Edward, es tu turno –entonces la bese y que Dios me libre si en ese momento, mi personaje y yo no estábamos disfrutando, aunque tuviera la cabeza en un ángulo que con seguridad me iba a doler después, lo repetiría mil veces con tal de sentir aquellos labios cálidos sobre los míos, entonces lo comprendí y maldije la hora que Emmet me había convencido de audicionar para esa película, maldije a Emilie Young por haber creado la historia y también maldije a quien convenció a Isabella Swan que se una al reparto y me maldije también a mí, porque desde el momento en que la bese supe que al igual que mi personaje, que iba a estar ligado toma mi vida a la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos.


End file.
